


Too Good To Be True

by Eranoiya (ForestFreak), H_E_A_R_T_H



Series: Flipping Off Fanon [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFreak/pseuds/Eranoiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_E_A_R_T_H/pseuds/H_E_A_R_T_H
Summary: When Harriet Zamani accepted a Craigslist ad to do some work as a freelance hacker, she expected a lot of things. Making friends with a pack of serial killers wasn't one of them.





	Too Good To Be True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are fully aware that Tim and Brian are not creepypasta. However, this series is basically taking a shot at what creepypasta fanon typically does, and attempting to fix it. As they stole the MH boys, we will be including a more accurate to MH version of them.

"What the fuck Timothy?"

"Well what else was I supposed to do?"

"Literally anything else!"

Two men sat in a dark room, glaring at one another, faces lit only by a computer monitor. The screen displayed a newly posted craigslist ad, asking for a freelance hacker, willing to dig into slightly more... private information.

One of the men, the one apparently named Timothy, sighed and put his head in his hands. "We had to at least do _something_. We can't go against orders. Besides, with the details in the ad, nobody in their right mind is going to reply."

The shorter of the two huffed in annoyance. "You wrote, and I quote, 'Only accept if you crave death.' You're going to get a reply from every edgy teenager alive Tim."

"Well god Brian, maybe you should have helped me then!" Tim leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling with a look of exasperation.

"Just take the fucking thing down already." Brian grumbled.

"Uh... how?" Tim asked, looking back to the laptop.

"Ugh, move over, I'll do it." Brian pushed Tim's rolling chair away from the desk and moved to take the mouse, while Tim seemed content to allow the chair to slowly roll towards the door.

Just as Brian moved the mouse over the delete button, the laptop dinged.

Brian looked at the notification, which declared that their ad had been replied to by a user called 'Hats-Off-To-You.' He turned to Tim slowly.

"Now look at what you've fucking done."


End file.
